herofandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord, is the overall main protagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy ''and its sequel ''Guardians of the Galaxy ''Vol. 2 and one of the protagonists in ''Avengers: Infinity War. Originally from Earth, he was captured and adopted by the space pirate known as Yondu Udonta, after his mother tragically passed away, on orders of his biological father Ego the living planet. The young human was raised among Yondu's crew calling themselves the "Ravagers". Quill eventually became an expert pilot, gunslinger and thief. After learning of a great threat to the galaxy, Quill becomes the leader of an unlikely group of heroes to defend it and it's people. He is portrayed by Chris Pratt, who also portrayed Owen Grady and voiced Emmet Brickowski. Youth Early life : Peter Quill was born on February 4, 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. When Peter was young his mother brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". Quill grew up in Missouri, getting into fights a lot as a child. His mother had gotten terminal cancer, and it was decided that Peter would be raised by his Grandfather. When Peter was eight, his mother's illness became much worse. Shortly before she died, she gave Peter a present and a note attached to it. In her final moments she begged Peter to hold her hand, but he could not bear to look at her. He regretted it and cried for his mother but was pulled out of the room by his grandfather. Directly after her death, Peter ran out of the hospital crying. He was suddenly abducted from Earth by the Ravagers. Their mission was to take him to his father in deep space but their leader, Yondu Udonta, instead decided that they would keep him as their own and chose never to tell him about his father. The Ravagers taught Peter how to be the perfect thief. As he grew older, Peter started going by the name Star-Lord, which was a nickname given to him by his mother. Yondu gave Peter an M-ship that he named the Milano, after his childhood crush, Alyssa Milano. Quill's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 1 count of fraud, 2 counts of public intoxication, 1 count of assault, and 1 count of illegal manipulation of a Garmosian Duchess. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Discovering The Orb Living in space for 26 years, Quill built up a reputation as the self-proclaimed legendary outlaw "Star-Lord" and continued to work for Yondu Udonta. During his time with the Ravagers, he became disloyal to them, eventually planning to leave. When Yondu was given a job by the Broker to steal a mysterious item called the Orb from Morag, Quill decided to steal the Orb for himself. Quill flew his ship to Morag and made his way through the various traps and dangers in a temple, as he went through the temple he played his Walkman and danced. When Quill eventually managed to locate the Orb, he used a Gravity Mine to steal it. Quill was attacked by Korath the Pursuer who had also arrived to steal the Orb for Ronan the Accuser. Quill was able to distract Korath and killed his Sakaaran Soldiers and shot Korath. Quill picked the Orb up and made his escape while being chased by Korath. Quill made it to the Milano and used the Gravity Mine again to stop the other Soldiers. Quill piloted his ship an flew away from Morag while Korath shot at him. When he was flying away he discovered that a woman he had forgotten about was still inside the ship. Encounter with Bounty Hunters Star-Lord went to Xandar in order to sell it. He brought it to the Broker who had made the deal with Yondu in hopes of selling it. The merchant refused to take the Orb after Quill told him that Korath had been working for Ronan the Accuser. As he was leaving the shop, Quill encountered Gamora, an assassin, who, after he attempted to flirt with her, attacked and stole the Orb. Quill was also attacked by the outlaw duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who both desired the bounty that had been placed on Quill's head by the Ravagers. After a lengthy chase, all four were eventually apprehended by the Nova Corps, Quill was arrested by Rhomann Dey, who he had previously been arrested by, and taken to the Kyln for incarceration. Kyln Once they arrived at the prison, Gamora revealed to them that she was planning on betraying Ronan and selling the Orb to a third party. Quill then spotted one of the guards using his Walkman, Quill confronted the guard and demanded that he put the Walkman into storage, the guard refused and instead used a taser rod to electrocute Quill. After being processed, Quill almost found himself a target in the prison, only to be saved by Rocket and Groot who declared that Quill was their booty. That night, some prisoners, including Drax the Destroyer, came to kill Gamora. Quill managed to convince Drax that, since she had betrayed Ronan, he would most likely come for her allowing Drax to exact his revenge. Quill had assured Gamora that he didn't care about her well-being, but knew that she would be able to show him where to sell the Orb. Gamora said that if they could escape the prison and retrieve the orb for her third party, she would split the 4,000,000,000 unit profit between herself, Quill, Rocket, and Groot. Prison Break The next day, Rocket devised a plan to break out of the Kyln, as a team they would collect a series of items from across the prison which would allow Rocket and hack into the security tower. The went awry when Groot completed the last step first, setting off the alarms. Quill ran the steal a prisoner's false leg, offering the man 30,000 units in exchange. Quill made his way to the security tower, shooting at the drones that tried to stop him. He was assisted by Drax, who joined them in order to find Ronan. Rocket revealed that stealing the leg was simply a joke, which greatly annoyed Quill. However Rocket managed to turn on the anti-gravity and caused the watch tower to fly to safety. As they began collecting their belongings, Quill noticed that the guard had stolen his walkman. Determined not to lose his most prized possession, Quill gave Gamora a bag, claiming it contained the Orb, and went to find the guard. Quill fought through the guards and found his Walkman, knocking out the guard who had stolen it. Quill then flew outside the prison to the ship, where Drax complimented him on his incredible bravery. However when Quill revealed what it was he had gone back for, Drax called him an imbecile. On the Milano, Quill found Rocket pulling apart bits of his ship to build weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer, Quill was furious and told him to stop. After commenting on the large sum that was going to be paid to the group, Drax claimed to have no interest in money. Quill stated that the group was going to have to have trust between them. Troubles On Knowhere Arriving on Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial, the group decided to relax while waiting to meet Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector. Quill and Gamora spent time together where they discussed Thanos and music, Quill even allowing Gamora to listen to his music before trying to kiss her. They were interrupted by a fight that had broken out between Drax, Rocket, and Groot. Quill broke up the fight but could not stop Drax from leaving, as he was furious that he still had not had a chance to kill Ronan. Quill told them that the lack of trust that they had had prevented them from ever making friends, and instead attacking anyone who got close. Meeting the Collector Carina, the Collector's assistant, then arrived and invited them into the Collector's museum. Quill presented Tivan with the Orb. As Tivan began to open the orb, he explained that it was in fact an Infinity Stone, an item of immeasurable power that was capable of destroying entire planets and kills all but the most powerful beings who wield it. Tivan explained the history of the stones until the Orb opened, revealing a strange purple glowing gem. Before Tivan could pay them however, Tivan's tormented assistant grabbed the stone, triggering an explosion that engulfs his collection. The team barely managed to survive the explosion. Calling Yondu As they left the museum with the Orb, Rocket was horrified, claiming that they should just give it to Ronan and escape. Quill suggested that they give it to Yondu Udonta in exchange for money. Before they could continue arguing however, Ronan the Accuser and Nebula arrived with an army of Sakaarans behind them, as Drax had called his enemy for a chance to kill him. Gamora attempted to flee with Orb only to be pursued by Nebula. Quill and Rocket assisted and managed to destroy many of the Sakaaran ships. However Gamora was forced to fly out into deep space where Nebula destroyed her ship and retrieved the Orb, leaving her sister to die in space. Quill unwilling to watch Gamora die sends Yondu his coordinates and exits his pod giving Gamora his mask to help her survive. Before Quill could suffocate and die, they were rescued by the Ravagers and Yondu. While on Yondu Udonta's ship, Quill was beaten and mocked by his former boss, who was still furious that Quill had betrayed them and stolen the Orb. Quill argued with Yondu about how Yondu claimed Quill should be grateful that he wasn't eaten by the other Ravagers. Yondu lost patience and aimed his Yaka Arrow at Quill throat. Quill managed to talk Yondu out of killing him by telling him he knows where there Orb is and that they can work together to retrieve it. Suddenly Rocket, Drax, and Groot threaten to attack the Eclector in an attempt to rescue them, luckily Quill manages to defuse the situation. Bringing the Team Together : "I look around, do you know what I see? Losers! I mean like folks who have lost stuff. Their homes. Families. And we're facing a threat that could destroy us all." : ―Star-Lord Back on the Milano, Quill berated Rocket, Groot, and Drax about their foolish attempt to rescue them from Yondu, in which they would have destroyed the ship if Yondu hadn't handed them over in just five seconds. Quill told the group that he has a plan to stop Ronan as they could not simply stand back as Ronan kills billions of innocent people when he destroys Xandar. Rocket argued that they plan meant certain death for them all. However the entire group agreed and were willing to put their lives on the line to stop Ronan. With the rest of the team on board, Quill came out with a plan and recruited the Ravagers help, Yondu told Quill that if he did not give him the stone at the end of the battle, he would kill him. Quill then called Rhomann Dey and told him of his plan asking for the help of the Nova Corps. Battle of Xandar Ronan arrived on Xandar with the Dark Aster and thousands of Sakaaran soldiers. Quill and the Ravagers engaged them in a massive ariel battle, while Kraglin and Rocket shot a hole in the side of the ship to allow Quill and Yondu Udonta to board. Yondu's ship was shot down in the battle and for a moment it appeared that they would not be able to defeat Ronan's army. However the Nova Corps arrived helped in the battle. Quill was able to land his ship inside the Dark Aster. As the Nova Corps hold off the large ship by creating a force field, Quill, Groot, and Drax fought their way to Ronan whil. Gamora battled Nebula. They were attacked by a squad of Sakaaran Soldiers led by Korath the Pursuer. During the fight Drax managed to kill Korath. Eventually they made it to Ronan and Quill shot him with the Hadron Enforcer; however, Ronan is unaffected by the attack. For a moment they were defenseless, Drax was held by the throat by Ronan, but before he could kill them, Rocket comes crashing in with his own ship heavily damaging the Dark Aster, causing it to crash. Quill pulled the injured Rocket out of the crashed ship and he joined the rest of the group, believing Ronan to be dead and their own lives to be lost when the ship crashed to the ground. However they were protected from serious injury by Groot, who shielded them seemingly at the cost of his life, making a dome around the team. When the Dark Aster crash landed to the ground, Groot's body was destroyed and the rest of the team survived with only minor injuries. They looked to each other to ensure they were all okay, only to witness Ronan the Accuser, unharmed, exiting the wreckage of his ship. Self-Sacrifice and Defeating Ronan : "You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." : ―Star-Lord to Ronan the Accuser, before killing him. Ronan began to mock the injured team, calling them the Guardians of the Galaxy. As he prepared to use the Infinity Stone to destroy Xandar, Quill, seeing no other opinion, distracts Ronan by dancing to "O-o-h Child" by the Five Stairsteps and challenging the war monger to a dance off. While Ronan starred at Quill with utter confusion, the time allowed Drax and Rocket to repair the Hadron Enforcer and use it to destroy his hammer. As the Infinity Stone hung in the air, Quill willingly sacrificed himself and grabbed the stone. The stone's power began to rip Quill's body apart, causing him unbearable pain. Quill began to hallucinate images of his dying mother asking him to take her hand. Gamora, Rocket, and Drax came to his aid and grabbed his hands, allowing them to also absorb the Stone's power. Between them they successfully absorbed its power and were able to control it. Ronan starred in horror, demanding to know how it was possible, Quill responded that they were the Guardians of the Galaxy. The four then directed the Orb's power to blast Ronan, killing him. With Ronan and his army now destroyed, Yondu Udonta demanded that Quill hand over the Orb despite Quill telling him that it is only safe with the Nova Corps. Quill tricked Yondu into taking a container supposedly containing the stone but actually contained a Troll doll. As the Ravagers left Xandar, they remarked that it turned out well that they did not deliver Quill to his father as a child. After the Ravagers left. Back on Xandar, Quill spoke to Gamora about how although they would now want him dead, the Ravagers were the only family he had ever known, Gamora told him that wasn't true anymore. Quill gave the real Orb to the Nova Corps. Something Good, Something Bad, Bit of Both Quill's group, now known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, had their criminal records expunged by the Corps, and Quill learned that he is only half-human, his father being part of an ancient species. Quill finally opened the last present he received from his mother; a second cassette tape filled with her favorite songs. The Guardians left in the rebuilt Milano, accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which was already regrowing. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 A few months after the Battle of Xander, the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by the High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race to defend some interdimensional batteries from a creature known as the Abilisk. During the fight, Quill and the Guardians were badly beaten until Quill and Rocket forced the creature to look up, exposing a neck wound that Gamora widened to kill the creature. Afterwards, the Guardians were thanked by Ayesha who handed over Nebula as part of a trade due to having been arrested by the Sovereign. While flirting with Quill and discussing natural reproduction with him, Ayesha also made various disparaging comments about Quill's hybrid status that slightly upset him, as it caused him to wonder once again who his father was. Later, after apologizing to Gamora for supposedly flirting with Ayesha - something she didn't care about - Drax the Destroyer told him he had no chance with her since he was a dancer whilst Gamora was not. The Guardians of the Galaxy were then attacked by a Sovereign fleet and discovered that Rocket Raccoon had stolen the Anulax Batteries from them. Star-Lord and Rocket tried to pilot the Milano to safety, but their arguments over who was the more capable pilot caused them to run into a Sovereign fleet trap. The ships were then suddenly destroyed by a mysterious figure in a oval-shaped vessel, but due to the damage caused to the Milano, they crashed on another planet. As the Milano crash landed on Berhert, the Guardians of the Galaxy got out and immediately began arguing over who was responsible for the incident, with Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon both blaming each other for the crash. As they were still all arguing, the Guardians were almost immediately greeed by their saviors, who was revealed to be Ego and his servant, Mantis. When asked who exactly he was, Ego introduced himself as Quill's own long lost father. The group set up a camp fire where Ego explained that he had been searching for Quill ever since Yondu Udonta and his Ravagers had failed to deliver him as he was paid to do so. When asked how he had found them, Ego claimed that even as far out as he resided, he had heard stories of Star-Lord and his great victory over Ronan the Accuser during the Battle of Xandar. Ego promised Quill he would take him to his home planet and explain to him his true heritage while also getting to be the father to Quill that he had always wanted to be. Though initially skeptical, Gamora persuaded Quill that he should go with Ego to see Ego's own planet and finally learn the truth. Having decided to take the risk and go along with Ego to see if he was telling the truth, the next day, Drax the Destroyer and Gamora accompanied Quill, Ego and Mantis on board Ego's Ship whilst Rocket and Groot were told to remain on Berhert in order to repair the ship and guard Nebula to ensure that she did not attempt to escape. While onboard Ego's Ship, Quill watched as Mantis used her powers to help Ego to sleep during the long journey. On the way, Mantis revealed her ability to feel the feelings of others and demonstrated by touching Quill and revealing his crush on Gamora to everyone in the room. When Drax burst into hysterics at the announcement, Quill became defensive arguing that it wasn't that funny though he was clearly embarrassed. On arrival to Ego's planet, Ego revealed that he was a Celestial and explained his origins. He revealed that the planet was a part of him and his human form was an avatar body he walked in to explore the Galaxy and seek other lifeforms. Ego explained how he met Quill's mother and fell in love with her whilst visiting Earth and hired Yondu Udonta to bring Quill to him. Quill asked Ego why he then chose to leave his mother behind, and Ego revealed that he had to return to his planet otherwise his avatar body would die after prolonged distance from his main source. Ego then helped Quill to access his abilities as a Celestial which allowed him to create objects greatly exciting Quill who then proceeded to play catch with his father using a ball he had created. Quill later danced with Gamora trying to persuade her that she felt something for him too, something she denied. Gamora revealed her suspicions about the planet as Mantis seemed unusually fearful but Quill argued that he had finally found his family and demanded to know why she couldn't be happy for him. Gamora replied that she thought he had found his family with the Guardians of the Galaxy before walking off due to Quill's arrogance. Ego came to comfort Quill afterwards and revealed that he was immortal due to his Celestial DNA and offered to bring him into what he had been working on. Excited, Quill accepted which was overheard by Mantis. Ego explained what he had not told him earlier; that when he found life he was disappointed by it which helped him find meaning then hypnotized Quill into helping him before continuing to tell his plans to him. Ego reveled that he planned on improving the universe by planting parts of himself in every planet he went to. His plan was to bring all the planets together to become a part of himself. He revealed that on every planet he went to he would impregnate one woman as to activate the parts of himself needed two Celestial beings to active the seeds also he had Yondu Udonta delivered some of the children to him however they never inherited his genes until Quill came around. When Ego yells out for the first time in years that's he truly not alone which makes Quill question what he's doing when he started thinking about his friends, starting to regain control of himself. When Ego noticed Quill breaking free from his control he tried to keep him under which was almost successful until he asked Ego if he really did love his mother. Ego did answer and revealed that he did love Meredith Quill very much, his River Lilly, also that if he had visited her again he would have stayed on Earth and never finished his plan, thus he had implanted a tumor in her brain to kill her. This revelation caused Quill to fully break free from Ego's control whereupon he drew his Quad Blasters and shot his father repeatedly. Ego repaired himself and attacked Quill forcibly activating the Celestial power inside him and triggering the parts of himself that began destroying the planets. He then broke Quill's Walkman before being crushed by a ship piloted by Rocket Raccoon and Yondu as Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora and Nebula arrived to save Quill after learning of Ego's treachery from Mantis. Mantis explained that Ego's only weakness was his brain at the core of the planet, so Star-Lord and Yondu Udonta piloted the industrial craft underground tunneling through the planet surface. They arrived to find Ego's brain sealed in a core that was connected to the rest of the planet and began cutting into it knowing they only had a limited time before Ego found them. They were interrupted when the Sovereign fleet arrived causing Drax the Destroyer, Mantis and Gamora to fall out of the craft. Mantis used her power to subdue Ego by putting him to sleep whilst Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon and Groot flew to the core to plant a bomb on Ego made from the Anulax Batteries stolen from the Sovereign and Nebula and Udonta piloted the ship. Star-Lord defended the core from the Sovereign whilst Rocket gave Groot the bomb temporarily taking a break to ask if anyone had any tape to put over the death button. He then argued with Rocket after the answer being 'no' with Groot running off whilst still being unsure about how to operate the bomb. Quill continued to fight the Sovereign before being shot at and knocked back into the ship. When the ship exploded after Nebula hacked herself into the infrastructure, Quill floated down with Udonta, who used his Yaka Arrow commenting that the latter looked like Mary Poppins and assuring him that "he" was very cool. Mantis was then knocked out by a piece of shrapnel which awoke Ego who began to fight the Guardians of the Galaxy. After subduing all of them and then using his power to force Quill into reactivating the seedlings around the universe. However, from Udonta's encouragement and advice how he uses his arrow, Quills love for his mother and the bond he has for his friends even for Udonta was so strong it helped him unlock his own Celestial power to fight his father thus creating a giant rock like glove to punch him while taking control to help his friends, Nebula and Udonta get free from Ego's grabs which also stopped the seedlings. While using his Celestial powers to construct a rocky giant avatar resembling Pac-Man to hit Ego with. Both eventually collapsed into exhaustion with Ego furiously trying to plead with Quill to help him after discovering the bomb on his brain which forced Ego into telling him that with Ego dead, his powers will fade away and he will be rendered mortal. Quill stated that he accepted this fact, much to his father's horror. He held him down as the bomb exploded, destroying Ego's brain and grievously watched as his father's avatar passed away in his arms, while his Celestial powers seemingly faded away. Without Ego's essence, the planet began to break down and collapse in on itself. A ship piloted by Kraglin Obfonteri rescued the other Guardians leaving Quill stranded at the core. Yondu Udonta saved Quill with an Aero-Rig, telling him that Ego may have been his biological father, but he wasn't his "daddy" before giving him the only Holographic Space Suit and dying in the vacuum of space. In the wake of Yondu Udonta's death, Quill had come to realize that Udonta was the father figure in his life he had always been searching for before Kraglin Obfonteri and the other Guardians of the Galaxy burned the body as part of a Ravager funeral. Obfonteri gave Quill a 'Zune' that Udonta had bought for him that contained 300 tracks that 'everyone' on Earth was now listening to while Quill gave him Udonta's Yaka Arrow. Quill listened to his new Zune with Groot before noticing the arrival of the other Ravagers who had heard about Udonta's sacrifice and re-accepted him as one of their own, with the tributes being led by Stakar Ogord. Quill and the other Guardians of the Galaxy watched as Udonta was honored with a proper Ravager funeral and Gamora hinted to Quill that she may reciprocate his feelings, with the two embracing. Years later, Quill told a now-adolescent Groot to tidy his room and stop wasting his time playing a video game. Peter then noted that Groot acted the same way he was as a teenager, commenting that now he knew how Yondu had felt when dealing with him when he was one. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Personality Peter Quill was abducted from Earth by the thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. Their leader, Yondu Udontaraised Quill and showed him how to survive in deep space. Yondu also taught Quill how to be the perfect thief. Peter Quill is naturally upbeat and sarcastic and is known for looking on the bright side. It seems that his 1980s pop culture-laden references his life on Earth. He is also very protective of his Sony Walkman that was given to him by his mother. This was shown numerous times when he attempted to assault a prison guard who took it, and when during the prison break, when Quill made his way back into the prison just to retrieve the device. Later, Quill's anger for his father was more focused due to Ego breaking the Walkman despite the confession that Ego had also murdered his mother. Before joining the Guardians, Quill lived in the ways of an average criminal and thug, going so far as killing Korath's men and attempting to kill Korath himself when they seemingly threatened his well being as they were arresting him for interrogation by Ronan. Although, he only attacked them when he was aware that he could get the drop on them and win, as well as when he knew that he could not convince them to let him go. However, he merely stunned and knocked out the guards on the Kyln with his Quad Blasters instead of using lethal force, which shows that he only would kill to defend himself or in battles with foes that are outside the law, such as Ronan and Korath's men. He is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, which prevents him from acting impulsive as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. Quill has shown he can be heroic; he was unwilling to watch Gamora die in space, so he exited his pod giving Gamora his mask, saving her life, nearly at the cost of his own. He was also the one who brought the Guardians together to save Xandar, showcasing his leadership qualities and a certain amount of charisma, since all the members were well-known outlaws. Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. His confrontation with Ronan the Accuser is an example of this, distracting him long enough for Rocket and Drax to put the Enforcer back together to destroy Ronan's hammer to break loose the stone. Due to being raised as a child by aliens, having possibly not learned just how weak humans are compared to other beings, he never suspected that he was half alien himself and assumed his inhuman resilience to be normal for any creature. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: Due to his heritage, he is part Celestial and part human, giving him superhuman abilities. Ego explained to him that as long as the Light of the Planet, which is Ego's essence, is alive, Peter Quill has celestial powers. However, after the death of Ego, Quill apparently became a regular human. * Superhuman Durability: Due to his paternal heritage from Ego, Quill was able to physically withstand the exposure to the energy from an Infinity Stone. He held the Power Stone and for minutes, and was able to use its power when sharing the burden of its touch with the other Guardians. Former Powers * Molecular Manipulation: While battling Ego, Yondu Udonta's encouragement allowed Star-Lord to realize his ability to manipulate matter. He used it to propel himself into the air at a high velocity. He was able to construct things and weapons out of matter, such as gloves of rock to punch his father and later he enveloped himself into a giant Pac-Man to counter the giant materialized by his father. * Energy Manipulation: While on Ego's planet, Ego taught him how to manipulate energy and how to use it to create solid constructions by drawing energy from the planet. He once created a ball to play catch with his father, like he always dreamed of. He can even empower his fists with energy to produce superhuman physical strikes, such as he did with his father moments prior to his father's death. * Self-Augmentation: He use his connection to the Light of the Planet to enhance his physical strength and durability to the point where he was almost immune to damage, allowing him to easily smashing through stone and survive crashing into the ground at bullet-like speed. * Immortality: While battling his father Ego, Ego told him that as long as Ego's essence is still alive, Star-Lord himself will never die. Abilities * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps, Kyln, and Sakaaran soldiers by striking them with the blasters. * Expert Thief: Raised by the Ravagers, Quill mastered the art of thievery and evasion. Though Star-Lord had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges, though Rhomann Dey picked him up for petty theft. * Expert Marksman: Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a Kyln Guard's rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. * Skilled Acrobat: Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. * Master Pilot: Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. * Multilingual: After spending an amount of time with Groot, Quill has learnt to understand what Groot is saying, despite only hearing "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other. Equipment Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: Made by Rocket, the Enforcer shoots a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on its target. The mass and size of the target determine how large the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could destroy a moon. He briefly handled the weapon in the Guardians plan to kill Ronan, but has not held it since. * Quad Blasters: Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. The handguns shoot lightning and fiery bolts out of its bottom and top barrels respectively. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces direct streaks of electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock his foes, specifically Kyln Guards, unconscious with one strike to the head. The design of the blasters are a reference to the latest version of his element gun, and the fact that he had to blasters in the movie is a reference to his Kree sub-machine guns from the comics, which he carried two of while he only had one element gun in the comics. * Electric Bolas: A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected laser cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. Items * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. * Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air. They can also be used in flying in deep space. He even used them as weapons by staging one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. * Translator Implant: Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. * Star-Lord Uniform - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. * Plasma Sphere: One of Peter Quills gadgetry and weapons is a glass like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. * Holographic Scanner: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device that scans an area almost the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Quill scanned the ruined temple area of Morag and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Star Lord where it detects a certain object. This is how Quill knew to go up the temple stairs to find the Orb. * Gravity Mine: A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself was in Quills possession. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planets orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Quill used this to incapacitate Korath's troops before it was shot and destroyed. Earth Memorabilia Much of his personal items from Earth traveled with him when he was taken by the Ravagers as a child. His ship, the Milano, now houses this memorabilia, with the songs from his Walkman being able to be played on the ships sound system, with what appeared to be a stereo being added to the ship. * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset: Quill is very protective of his Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return, but was electrocuted in response. He received it from his mother, along with two mix tapes containing several songs from the 60's all the way through to the 80's. Unfortunately, this Walkman was destroyed by Ego after revealing to Peter that he put the tumor inside Meredith Quill's head. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1: Meredith Quill put together a mixtape named Awesome Mix Vol. 1 so that her son could listen to songs she used to listen to when she was growing up. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2: When Meredith was dying from cancer and gave her son a second mixtape as a gift, as moments before she died. However, Quill never opened his gift and kept the tape as one of the few mementos from Earth. After he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy members saved Xandar from Ronan, he finally opened his mother's gift. Unfortunately, the cassette was inside the Walkman when Ego crushed it. * Troll doll: A type of plastic doll with furry up-combed hair, depicting a troll. Quill use it as a memento from Earth. After the attack on Xandar was over, Yondu proceeded to capture the Orb, only to realize there was a troll doll inside, and Quill kept the Orb to put it into the custody of the Nova Corps. * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail Kids Trading Cards * Puffy Stickers: An assortmet of ALF Puffy Stickers was used all over Peter's Milano, sticking towards his cassette deck. * Scratch and Sniff Stickers: Peter had a few stickers that were sticking onto his cassette deck, these stickers are made so that when scratched, they release an scent. This scent is normally related to the image displayed. * Zune Music player: Zune was a brand of digital media products and services marketed by Microsoft. Kraglin Obfonteri gave Quill a Zune as a present from Yondu after his death. Obfonteri said Yondu, "Found it at a junker shop" and "it has over three hundred songs." * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker: While the Guardians of the Galaxy were hired by the High Priestess Ayesha, leader of the Sovereign race to defend some interdimensional batteries from the Abilisk, Quill uses a monitor to track down the creature so that team would know where it was coming. Relationships Family * Ego † – Father and Attempted Killer * Meredith Quill † – Mother * Unnamed Half-Siblings † * Maternal Grandfather * Maternal Grandmother * Maternal Uncle Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Closest Friends ** Gamora - Enemy Turned Girlfriend and Teammate ** Drax the Destroyer - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate ** Rocket Raccoon - Enemy Turned Close Friend, Teammate and Rival ** Groot - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate ** Mantis - Close Friend and Teammate **Nebula - Enemy Turned Close Friend and Teammate * Yondu Udonta - Mentor, Former Caretaker, Adoptive Father and Teammate * Ravagers - Associates and Former Teammates ** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Vorker ** Horuz † * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Garthan Saal † ** Irani Rael/Nova Prime * Bereet - Former Love Interest * Taneleer Tivan/The Collector - Purchaser * Carina † * Broker Enemies * Thanos-killer * Sakaarans * Ronan the Accuser † * Korath the Pursuer † * Monstrous Inmate † * Abilisk † * Sovereign ** Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy ** Zylak Trivia *In the film, nobody remembers his alias is Star-Lord, instead calling him Star-King, Space-Lord, etc. *In the film, Peter is played by Chris Pratt, who also voiced Emmet Brickowski for The Lego Movie. *In the comics, Star-Lord currently wears the outfit he wore in Guardians of the Galaxy. Gallery Starlord_Gotg_Render.png Star-Lord_Promo_Art_Decor_III.png Peter_Quill.jpg|Chris Pratt as Peter Quill, otherwise known as Star-Lord during his first confronation against Korath the Pursuer. guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-02.png|Quill on Morag about to find the mysterious "Orb". guardiansofthegalaxy_2.0_standard_640.0.png|Escaping with the orb while being chased by korath and his men across Morag's surface. Star_Lord.jpg|After being arrested by Nova Corps on Xandar. guardians-of-the-galaxy-peter-quill-star-lord-chris-pratt-muscle-workout1.jpg|Quills arrival at the intergalactic prison known as the Kyln. guardians-of-the-galaxy-starlord-group-shot-hd.jpg|Star-Lord escaping the Kyln with his newly made friends. guardians-of-the-galaxy-star-lord-3.jpg|Suiting up. Guardians-of-the-Galaxy-Star-Lord-Gamora-kiss.jpg|Quill and Gamora. Screen Shot 2016-05-16 at 2.22.37 AM.png|"You said it yourself bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy!" Star-Lord and Gamora breaking up a bar fight between Groot, Drax and Rocket.png Young Star-Lord breaking down over his mother's loss.png Star-Lord standing up to a thuggish brute who has stolen his mother's music.png Star-Lord Gotg Textless Poster.jpg File:IMG_6693.jpg Navigation Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Category:Astronauts Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Tricksters Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Artistic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Successful Category:The Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Casanova Category:Guardians Category:Universal Protection Category:Martyr Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Super Hero Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Pirates Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Space Survivers Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outright Category:Tragic Category:Lethal Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:One-Man Army Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Suicidal Category:Famous Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Omnipotents Category:Orphans Category:Depowered Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Demigods Category:Presumed Deceased